


New

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [16]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: And set after 'Jack-O-Lantern', Cat cafe again, Did I accidently creat a new ship?, Do I regret it?, Like ask me questions about this ship an I'll answer them because i have thought about it, M/M, Multi, Nope. but here it is and its cute, Set after 'Kitten', Yes. yes i did, did i honestly see this happening when i wrote those two stories, fluff cabin, hell no., start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: "Benzai is talking about convincing the Captain into letting him adopt one of the kittens and have it live in the dorms with us." Akiyama said walked up behind him to help with the tray of tea and snacks."Oh god… Let me guess Fuji is also talking about wanting to adopting one?" Eric asked looking to the green haired male as he divided the load between them."You know it."
Relationships: Akiyama Himori/Benzai Yuujirou, Akiyama Himori/Benzai Yuujirou/Fujishima Kousuke/Eric Surt, Akiyama Himori/Eric Surt, Akiyama Himori/Fujishima Kousuke, Benzai Yuujirou/Eric Surt, Benzai Yuujirou/Fujishima Kousuke, Fujishima Kousuke/Eric Surt
Series: Alphabet Inspired [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Kudos: 9





	New

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From KBug! : New speciffically 'a new realastionship ' is what she said and Kitten had been still in my head so you get this and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Like... This ship is cute? Like so damn cute I can't even. I have so many head cannons for them all.

It was something they were all still getting used to. Homra and Scepter 4 working together to keep gangs and strains in check. It was easier once the subject of working together was broached Fujishima, Eric, Akiyama and Benzai to their respective seconds in commands once it was clear Homra was in need of assistance while their king was down.

The four of them became unlikely friends pretty quickly. Meeting up on patrols and at Cat cafés across the city. It became significantly easier once Mikoto and Tatara were able to leave the hospital, the stress of two of Homra's key members being out of commission lifting off their shoulders. Though Munakata seemed to hover around them… finding him at the bar with the two reds was becoming more and more common as the days passed.

Then after the Halloween party, where it seemed like Yata and Fushimi worked out whatever had been between them, it was like a switch happened. There was no hostility between the two clans. More of the Blues showed up at the bar to just hang out and have fun with them all. Fushimi and Yata disappeared on patrols coming back like how the used to laughing and joking with mild injuries from whatever scuffle they got themselves into. Awashima didn't hide the fact that she came to the bar any longer and Munakata would often follow her inside only to quickly leave her with Kusanagi to find Mikoto and Tatara in one of the upstairs room. 

It was new to all of them but they could all agree it was better.

Eric was getting their group a round of drinks and some snacks. He could hear Fujishima and Benzai cooing at the new litter of kittens that were just now getting their legs under them and where finally allowed to be handled by people. Eric was sure the lady running the café only allowed them because of the utterly pitiful look the two had given her when initially told they weren't ready the day before. 

"Benzai is talking about convincing the Captain into letting him adopt one of the kittens and have it live in the dorms with us." Akiyama said walked up behind him to help with the tray of tea and snacks. 

"Oh god… Let me guess Fuji is also talking about wanting to adopting one?" Eric asked looking to the green haired male as he divided the load between them. 

"You know it." Akiyama replied with a fond shake of his head. 

Eric rolled his eyes and let out a soft sigh as they walked back to their two kitten infatuated friends. "Fuji we can't get a kitten." He said as he folded himself down beside the red head pointedly only looking at the small plates of their snacks as he sat them down so he wouldn't see the disappointment on his friends face. 

"But I just rehomed those two strays we picked up a week ago… we have the room…" Fujishima said voice quiet and Eric could hear the pout the other was definitely trying to pull to get the blond to cave. 

"And what will we do when you bring home another stray? These little guys are still so small they don't need another dog or another cat to disturb them while they still grow. And you know we are not home enough to care for the little one." Eric said finally looking to his friend. "Sorry Fuji but you know we can't. It wont be fair to them."

Fujishima sighed and returned to petting the kittens and playing with the little feather toy. Benzai looked conflicted when he looked at the blue pair.

"If… If Captain says it is okay you two can come visit ours… If you want… Or actually…" the brunette trailed off and looked to Akiyama who sighed and nodded. "We were actually going to ask the Captain if we could leave the dorms and move into an apartment together… or a house… And well you said before that your apartment wasn't the best and we wondered if… you don't have to! But we wondered if you wanted to move in with us? We--"

"Benzai." Akiyama cut his friend off with a fond look as the other has started an anxious ramble before looking at their two friends. "Look you two are our friends… and well we'd like to be able to see the both of you more often. We wouldn't mind having the strays you talk about recusing coming in to the home or anything like that and it would benefit all of us because at the very least one of us would always be home to care for any of the animals… It would also help all of us save money."

Fujishima and Eric both looked at them dumbfounded and in surprise.

"Of course you don't have to answer right away… I know it's sudden. And well we didn't even ask about your lease or when its up but we just wanted to ask you." Akiyama continued the tops of his cheeks dusted slightly with a blush as he avoided looking at them now instead looking down to the kittens trying to get their attention.

"I... We… Are you sure you want us? And not someone from your own clan?" Fujishima finally asked the words Eric had been struggling with getting out. 

"We're constantly around our clan. No offense to them we love and care for them but… We don't feel… We don't feel…" Akiyama frowned slightly trying to find the best word to describe how they felt. 

"We don't feel as connected to them as we do you… Even with our shared clan power and connection in that way with them its not the same as the one with you two… it's different…" Benzai spoke up and looked to Akiyama quickly to make sure he wasn't going to overstep before looking back at the two red clansmen. "To be honest we both like you two… As well more than friends. And we know that it may seem really quick but we feel that strongly about the two of you and we were hoping that .. That maybe the feeling was mutual." 

Eric looked to Fujishima seeing the redhead was blushing before he looked to Akiyama who was quietly trying to not look at any of them body stiff and the blond could practically feel the nervousness rolling off the other. He didn't have to worry about the mood for very long as Fujishima reached over and grabbed Benzai by his sweater and pulled him into a kiss causing the brunette to let out a surprised squeak. 

"I think that answers your questions… but if you had anymore doubts." Eric spoke as Akiyama turned to look when Benzai made the sound and leaned over to quickly place a kiss to the green haired males cheek. "Yes we'll move in with you and yes the feeling is more than mutual."

"Oh thank god." Akiyama breathed out in relief and gave him a soft smile. "We've been worried about it for a while now." 

Eric gave a soft laugh and kissed his cheek again as Fujishima pulled away from Benzai. "So have we."

Things were new to them all… and it took some getting used too… but it was better. So much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Tis your Captain speaking!  
> How are you today? Have you drank water? Slept? Taken a shower? Eaten? Taken any medication that you need to take?  
> If not please do that! I love you and I want you to take care of yourself!
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> CaptainTardis (sometimes that link doesn't work but I'm pretty sure if you just look it up or @captaintardis on tumblr you'll find me or a link to me.
> 
> Or Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_) (I know this one works but please be over 18 to follow)
> 
> We can talk!
> 
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom I currently write for!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works I have no beta and it is mostly all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Love,  
> Your Captain


End file.
